


The Dumps

by Rottingbabe



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottingbabe/pseuds/Rottingbabe
Summary: Please open for more information since the tittle really has nothing to do with the works involved!
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Kudos: 7





	1. -

So basically this is where I’m dumping all of my random pieces (I might post some artwork on here too) that I wrote at like 3:30 in the morning. They really didn’t need to be a separate work, and I don’t plan on going any further with them at the moment. I’ll be updating the tags as I go by the way. Lmao enjoy!

p.s. - excuse me for whatever mistakes I make because I’m not really revising what I post here


	2. Call Me Irresponsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo Munroe/Logan  
> I wrote this around the sad (it doesn’t officially have a name) pictures of Marylin Monroe taken by Richard Avedon. I kinda based Ororo and Logan on them as well, very loosely though. I changed Ororo’s name in this to Olivia briefly

“Hello, Logan!”

She embraced him warmly and held on just a little longer than what was deemed socially acceptable. She stepped back and examined him, squeezing the sides of his arms as she looked him up and down.  
  
“How have things been? I’ve seen you’ve been quite busy.”

He sighed. “I can’t complain, what about you? Still enjoying the fame?”

”I can’t complain either. Actually I could, but I won’t.” She awkwardly laughed before moving away.

She placed her shawl, jacket, and bag on a spare table and stretched.

Logan briefly admired her dark navy blue sequin dress that shimmered softly in the dim light. It reached the ground and had a plunging v-neck. Quite dramatic compared to the plain white button down shirt and black pants he was wearing. She fluffed out her snow white curls and began dancing around his studio. Nothing complex or a routine, she just swayed and glided aimlessly around to the music playing from his small radio. He usually didn’t pay attention to it, if anything it was mostly background noise.

“Wine?” He held up a bottle of white wine he had brought just for this this occasion, advertising the already opened bottle to her.

“Should this even be a question?”

He quickly poured her some wine and moved towards an open cigarette to smoke a cigarette. He could hear her walk quietly from behind him and stand by his side.

“Got another one?”

She let him put a cigarette in her mouth and light it. She leaned on the windowsill with him. They both said nothing as they looked at the view, and the occasional townsfolk walking by from his studio on the second floor

“I’m ready whenever you are.” He extinguished the cigarette on the windowsill and left it, making a mental note to get it later.

She downed the rest of her wine, placed the glass on the windowsill, and crushed her cigarette into the bowl acting as an ashtray. She gracefully walked in front of his camera and began posing.

——

She posed for what seemed like only a few minutes. Ororo was a complete natural in front of the camera. She liked posing and he liked taking pictures of her. She was his favorite muse.

“Beautiful! Gorgeous!”

“If you call me gorgeous again Logan I’ll be obligated to kiss you.” She quipped while posing with the tiger skin. Logan never thought too of her ‘flirting’. She flirted with everyone in a friendly manner. It meant nothing, sadly. 

She waited until he got the shot before moving to her next pose. 

“Ugly, very ugly!” He said, smiling behind the camera as she dramatically grabbed her chest.

“Ow! My feelings. Save me Tony from the mean man!” She faced the tiger towards the camera and playfully cowered behind it, trying her best to seem ‘angry’. Logan took the picture the minute she busted into laughter.

Perfect.

“Beautiful!” This time he said it just a little bit louder for her to hear. She gave him a mischievous smirk.

———

Near the end of their session, all of her jokes and charisma when away. It was almost hard to believe that she was the same person from 30 minutes ago.. She had done it before when their time together was coming to an end, but he never had the chance to capture it. She looked so helpless and worried as she sat in the corner like a child, trying to make herself seem small. 

At least that’s what he thought. She would never tell him how she actually felt, no matter what he did. She prided herself on being able to face her challenges alone, it always damaged her just a little bit more.

Logan quietly walked towards her, holding the camera out just enough so she could know what his intentions were. He didn’t want to take any photos without her knowing. That would feel like impeding to him.

She acknowledged the camera for a brief moment and gave him an blank, expressionless stare before looking away. She was probably too consumed with inner struggles to refuse, or care anyway. He kneeled down and began taking pictures. It showed a different side of her, the vulnerable side that Hollywood didn’t care for. That no one really cared for. At the end of the day, when everything’s is winding down, and the wine bottles are empty,and ‘Oliva’ went away, there was nothing, no one left but Ororo, the lonely orphan girl who grew up and tried to fill her emptiness with boyfriends, bad habits, and preforming, but only received more than her fair share of heartbreak and pain, the woman he ended up falling for after fighting it for so long. But everyone was a victim of Hollywood.

He couldn’t help but to feel pity for her, even though he knew that was the last thing she would want.

She stayed completely silent and still even while he took the pictures. She pushed her hair back with her right hand and then let it cusp her right cheek before letting it fall in her lap. Her shoulders slumped forward as she still sat with a distressed look on her face. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, almost as if she was trying to holdback her tears and pull herself together.

She opened her eyes and gave Logan a warm smile and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder to tell him that she was fine.

———

He escorted her outside and they said their last goodbyes for the night.

“You know, I haven’t fulfilled my obligation.”

She kissed him tenderly, catching Logan completely off guard, taking her time to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth as she pressed against him. He guessed she wanted to do that for a long time. Logan was supposed to push her away and remind her that he was a married man and that she was a married woman, but he didn’t. Instead he returned the favor, only more aggressively. He rested one hand on the small of her back and used the other to support her leg before deciding to push her against her 1956 Ford Thunderbird.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” He whispered, his voice was deep and raspy.

“Then why didn’t you just say so?”  


He rolled his eyes be fore going back in for sloppy kiss seconds.

He began placing kisses from by her ear to below her collarbone.  He then pressed into her, trying to get as close to her as possible. She let a few soft moans slip from her lips as he moved in between her legs, his erection growing quickly. He was a few seconds away from carrying her into the studio and taking her when she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Let's not burn for enternity over a few moments of pleasure." She still had a longing look in her eyes as she sensually moved her hands over his chest. He raised an eyebrow, her words and actions were saying two different things. He stayed where he was and just looked into her eyes, waiting for her to make the next move.

She looked uneasy and conflicted as she avoided his glance but still looked in his general direction.

“She doesn’t deserve this Logan.” 

She snatched her hand away from his chest and looked away, trying to tell him that her decision was final he guessed. This was probably best for the both of them, they were both married to innocent people that didn’t deserve to be hurt. He frowned, knowing that he would only be a hopelessly devoted, not-so-secret admirer of her. Hopefully just for now. Maybe the stars would align and... 

“Let’s be realistic,” he said to himself. “It would never happen.” He didn’t believe in that stars and planet stuff anyway.

He shook his head and got off of her, looking around as she fixed her clothes and tried his best to be unfazed by her rejection. Thankfully, (and oddly) the street his studio was on had been empty the entire time during their ‘incident’. Hopefully things could go back to normal, they would forget this entire thing and go back to hiding their true feelings.

“Goodbye, Logan.” She placed a friendlier kiss on his cheek before walking to the drivers side of her car. She gave him one last longing look before getting in the car, adjusting her mirror and putting on her seatbelt. She looked at him one last time in the rear view mirror. They waved at each other awkwardly before she unexpectedly sped away. He watched her speed down the empty road, trying to ignore the heavy rain and winds that happened ‘mysteriously’ after she left.

He waited until she was almost gone out of his view before going back inside. He put his hands in his pockets and smiled smiled like a fool as he walked back, knowing that she loved him back.


End file.
